Power of the Universe
by GoldenRabbitXoX
Summary: There's a new power in search of a legendary senshi that he had met once before. He wants to take over the Universe, and to do so, he must find her. He has traveled across the Universe, going from galaxy to galaxy searching for her...continued inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm just a fan who is writing their own story based off of her property.

* * *

There's a new power in search of a legendary senshi that he had met once before. He wants to take over the Universe, and to do so, he must find her. He has traveled across the Universe, going from galaxy to galaxy searching for her, and along the way taking the star seeds of other senshi and sentencing them to eternal damnation. A princess from another planet must gather together her guardians and whatever senshi she can find and find the power to defeat this evil.

* * *

_A quite war broke out within the solar system, causing destruction and chaos upon the sailor senshi. The senshi protecting the moon and senshi from surrounding systems came together to fight off this new enemy. Though in the end, none were strong enough and in their failure, their star seeds were sent to an eternal damnation. This new enemy led one final attack on the sol system before retreating. His attack was on earth._

_He attacked the people of earth; killing in his search. He eventually captured the royal family when all protection for them was gone, looking for information on a legendary solider. When he received no information from them, ignoring the pleas of earths King and Neo-Queen, he stole theirs and their daughters star seeds; sending them also to eternal damnation. _

_But before leaving earth, this man left a sign that he had been there. Not only the image of the destruction he caused and the lives he took; but a unique looking stone. A stone that only existed on a faraway planet, galaxies away; on a planet where the legendary solider he seeked used to reside._

Galaxies away on Linmaki

She couldn't believe what she was being told, no matter how serious her guardians looked, no matter how many times she repeated it in her head. No part of her was willing to believe how many sailor senshi she was being told were simply just gone. The princess shook her head sadly, before resting her face in her palms to let out an anguished cry. After a few moments, gentle hands pulled her face upward. And she was forced to look into deeply saddened ruby eyes, the eyes of Yasu.

"Princess-sama, I'm sorry. We didn't even learn of any attacks until it was too late. No one thought anything of not hearing from the inhabitants of Kinmoku, they had mostly kept to themselves, along with the few stars and planets surrounding them. But when Yoshinori finally learned of their attack, it was too late to do anything for the planets surrounding the moon."

Another voice joined in, a soft voice that held a calming effect on the princess, the voice of Mitsuko. "We did send some stars into that galaxy to see if any survived, they just arrived to witness the Earth's King, Neo-Queen, and Princess's star seeds disappearing. There hasn't been any abundant rise in star seeds in Sagittarius Zero Star. So, we don't know where any of the star seeds are being sent."

She had to hold herself from crying out after the last statement. To find out their star seeds weren't resting in Sagittarius Zero Star until it was time for their rebirth was one thing, but for them to simply be gone hurt her to the core. These were her senshi, she was meant to guard over them in silence and here she was failing at that. The princess swallowed a cry and rose to leave her throne when a voice stopped her.

"Before leaving Earth, the stars did pick up something rather unusual. They said the man left it behind and they only grabbed it because of that. Originally they weren't even going to show it. If Mitsuko-san hadn't recognized it, we might not have even known about it."

The princess turned to look at the owner of the voice, a pale girl with bright red hair and large blue eyes; Hitomi. She furrowed her eye brows at her, before nodding her head at her, urging her to continue. She watched Hitomi swallow, then take a breath before she continued on, "It was a stone, an old stone, chipped and unrounded. A stone not found on Earth. It's a stone from Takninko, Princess-sama. One of the many stones that built your palace"

Before Hitomi could finish, another voice finished for her, this voice belonging to a girl with long dark blue hair and cold eyes; Rin. "As we all know, Takninko was destroyed centuries back. We know this because those of us here had all managed to save our princess and escape to Linmaki before our attacker reached the palace. Takninko no longer exists; there was not enough life in its stars to keep it burning. But we are most likely facing that same enemy, especially if he has stones that should no longer exist."

"Princess-sama, Rin-san and I would like to investigate into this matter. To hear of our fellow senshi's star seeds disappearing is a horrible thing. To find a way to find their seeds or to avenge their disappearance would be a great honor."

The princess turned to look at the owner of this last voice, a girl with long brown hair and turquoise eyes, Tomiko. She furrowed her eyebrows at her request. They didn't even know who they were up against, yet they were so willing to go out and fight. They were senshi who unlike the others, except for one other, who didn't fully represent light; they represented darkness and destruction. The meanings of their stars made them fight and protect harder; it made her heart soften. She stepped forward a few feet, resting her hands upon the shoulders of the two senshi who in turn bowed deeply to their princess. It hurt her to turn down their request and she almost faltered on turning it down, but the matter was serious, they were needed here and she couldn't bear the lose them. "I'm sorry, but right now, I feel that your duty is on Linmaki. I'll send out Takeo-kun and Isamu-kun to check for any survivors."

She turned her attention to two tall males, two of her guards, her most trusted palace guards. "I want you to sweep through Kinmoku and the surrounding area for survivors, more time should be spent on Earth. Search for three guardians while on Earth, they are not senshi, but you will know who they are. They're originally from planet Mau, if you can't find them on Earth look on the Moon, then move to Mau. I highly doubt that anyone, even something extremely evil, would put much thought into their existence unless familiar with Mau."

One guard nodded while the other, a tall man with blonde hair, Takeo, asked in a strong voice, "Not to show you any disrespect Princess-sama, but the stars who went to Earth said there was no life left on earth. And not to offend anyone, Mauians aren't exactly known for their strength."

The princess smiled then replied to him, "I know, but as I stated, they aren't senshi, nor are they exactly in a human form. And we would have been notified by Mau if any of their star seeds passed on. They keep a good look out for their people and inform us when one had gone out."

The guards nodded, and then exchanged stiffed confused looks at each other before bowing then retreating from the room. After they left, the princess turned to face her guardians, a solemn look upon her face. She looked from each of the guardians to the other slowly, before bowing her head. She knew what they were facing, deep in her heart she knew, and she knew this wasn't just another battle of good versus evil; it was the ultimate battle.

She clenched her fists at her side and stared strongly at her guardians. And from the look on each of their faces, she knew that they what she was going to say, even before she said it. So with no explanation, no reason as to why, she said the thing they all most feared, "This might end in using the power of the Universe."

* * *

_So tell me what you think. I know that the beginning is probably a bit confusing, but I promise that later on it's going to explain what happened and why all our familiar senshi are dead._


	2. Chapter 2

After sending Takeo and Isamu off, the Princess had retired to her chambers, telling her guardians she needed to rest. She hadn't felt the least bit tired, but she was so worried about the situation at hand that she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and think.

In all her time in learning about her destiny and taking control of her destiny, had she ever had to worry about the future of her universe; even during the time that Chaos had been taking star seeds, she had not even batted an eye, knowing that Sailor Moon would handle the situation. Now the one hope she had truly had for thousands of years, no longer held onto her star seed, and they had not a clue where hers or any of the other senshi's star seeds were. But she would find them, somehow she would find them and return them to their owners.

She sighed deeply before rising off of her bed, and stretching before glancing around her room. It was a simple room, quite large, but simple. No windows, nothing on her walls, and only a few pieces of furniture; a large mahogany king bed with pink silk spreads, a matching armoire, a vanity with a large mirror, and a pink area rug covering the majority of her room. Her old room had been so majestic, full of color and crystals and light, but after the palace had been destroyed and they had been forced to relocate to a new planet, nothing about her room or any room in the new palace was majestic. They never fully felt home enough to make it feel truly like their home; a part of her knew that like her, everyone else hoped that someday they could bring back Takninko. It had been their true home, where her heart longed to be so badly. The thought of Takninko brought tears to her eyes.

With a brush of her hand, she wiped her tears away and sat in front her vanity, looking over her reflection. Just like her room she was simple, almost not fit to be a princess. Her long, dark golden hair didn't have the shine it once held and looked dull compared to the crystal and pearl crown that adorned her head. At one time, there had been a sparkle to her large pink eyes; now they only shined with the tears she had shed a few moments ago. The only part of her that still had a shine was the lone star embedded into the skin on her forehead, that forever shining silver star that represented the girl she was and the woman she was to become.

_The woman she was to become._

The thought of her impending destiny made her shiver. She had been the princess for as long as she could remember, before she even knew her own name, she had known she was a princess. Everyone had bowed before her and awed at the heavy duty she was taking on at such a young age; she had barely been able to walk, barely able to talk, but it was a memory that had always stayed with her and confused her. She had not known what they were talking about until the attack on their planet then learning about what Chaos was doing. That's when Yoshinori began talking to her about her destiny, her destiny as queen; her destiny to rule everything and live forever, for she could only live so long as a princess.

Another sigh escaped her lips, this one much gentler then the last. When she had thoughts of her destiny and the unknown ahead of her, it always put her on edge, and to be more on edge now, it wasn't needed. She almost got lost in her thoughts again when a knock on her door interrupted her. A frown crossed her features; she had requested to be left alone for the rest of the night unless it was something serious. Part of her wanted to run to her bed and pretend she was sleeping, her better half decided that answer would be best. So much to her dismay she slowly walked to her door, throwing it open. The moment her eyes met with the deep purple eyes of the person on the other side of the door, her frustration melted away.

"Tamotsu-chan, you've returned! We weren't expecting the return to happen so quickly. Did everything go alright?" The princess stepped aside as she spoke to let the tall, handsome man step into her chamber. Tamotsu was positively the most handsome man in the universe to her; his deep eyes spoke of love, and his dark hair was a perfect shade of brown with a purple tint. He was her everything; her heart, her life, her protector.

Tamotsu laughed at the princess's questions, but only replied with an "Oh, Akemi-sama, I've missed you so much!" before sweeping her off her feet and slamming her door shut with his foot. He pressed his lips against hers with such passion it almost made her melt. Though as quickly as the kiss came it was gone and she was back on her feet with Tamotsu bowing at her feet. She looked down at his head as he bowed it at the floor, but she smiled as he lifted it to look at her; the smile left with the look he wore.

"Princess Akemi-sama, we had been called to return before would could reach the further galaxies. Yoshinori-san said that retrieving your crystals and jewelry that had been taken from Takninko was no longer of importance and we were going to be needed here. He has yet to fill us in on what is happening, saying that we must wait for you to tell us. My dearest, what is happening of such great importance? Is your destiny finally falling into place? Will you be queen soon?"

The princess, Akemi, furrowed her eyebrows at Tamotsu's questions. Yoshinori called them back? Did he think that all of the guards were needed? She could understand Tamotsu being called back, it was his destiny to protect her, he had been born solely to protect her. Akemi shook her head as she mumbled, "Yoshinori-san must know more information on the matter, he wants everyone here."

"What are you talking about?" Akemi looked up at Tamotsu, taking in his confused expression. Of course he wouldn't know, he hadn't been here when the news was delivered. She sighed, yet again, and took Tamotsu's hand, leading him to her bed. He rested himself in the middle of the bed, watching her as she sat herself next to him, pulling a throw pillow into her hand.

And as she told him about the news they had been delivered, the star seeds that were gone, and the mission she sent Takeo and Isamu on, Tamotsu never pulled his eyes off of his princess. When she had finished both sat in silence before Tamotsu dared to break the silence, "What are we going to do?"

Akemi stared at Tamotsu for a few moments before shaking her head, and looking down, feeling a mix of confusion and the worry she felt before. Even when Tamotsu pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, the feelings didn't go away. They stilled stayed as she fell asleep in Tamotsu's arms.

* * *

_So tell me what you think. I know the story is kind of slow, but I'm trying to introduce everything at the fastest pace possible without causing confusion. More on the attack in the summary to come, probably within the next chapter or two. Also, meanings of each of their names are to come, and which senshi each of them are._

_A picture of the crown is is in my profile!  
_

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Her legs were pushing through the fabric of her floor length gown and the sound of her heels pounded against the hard floor, echoing in the long hallway. She was running away from everything. She was drenched in sweat and filled with determination and fear. She had helplessly watched part of her kingdom fall and just as helplessly, she ran from the destruction. Her body was crying out for her pushing her legs to run faster than her body allowed. But she was being followed and in a distance behind her she could hear the echo of the other set of footsteps, those much louder then hers, sounding closer each second. __The power she needed to stop being so helpless was only a couple hundred feet away; if she could only reach it faster.  
_

_Though as her destination came into sight, she pushed herself more, her body finally pushing past her breaking point and shooting pain through her as she threw herself through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She leaned her damp forehead against the cold door, closing her eyes as her shaking hands blindly fumbled around for the latch to lock the door. When the door was finally locked she sighed, shakily turning around and leaning her back against the door, allowing her breath to even out and her heart to slow. She stayed like that until she heard movement outside the door. Her eyes flew open in a frenzy and but softened as she stared at the sight in front of her._

_The sight before her was a beautiful one; filled with light and an everlasting shine. Her eyes took it all in, filling her pained body with strength even though she hadn't moved toward the light. Her body, as if acting on it's own with its new strength slowly moved toward the light, her eyes never leaving it, her mind set solely on it; as she stood in front of it, she felt an overwhelming amount of more strength hit her. If a loud bang on the door didn't sound, she would have stood there for a thousand years simply staring at it. But instead she turned her body to face the door and the consistent banging that was now shaking the door; there wasn't much time before the door would break and whoever was out there would be able to enter. _

_It was her knowledge that it was the enemy that caused her to turn and take the light into her hands. If before she had felt a strong amount of strength, it was nothing compared to what she felt now; all her fears and weaknesses felt like nothing, she felt stronger then she had in her whole existence. And with this new feeling of strength she raised the light above her head, the same time the door flew off its hinges and dark powers filled the room; her normally small voice cried out vividly, "Universe Infinity Power Make-up!"_

_

* * *

_

Akemi's eyes shot open and she flew up into a sitting position, her breathing ragged. She looked around her room, comfort settling into her; it had only been a dream, just a memory of those events. But it had seemed so real to her, she had felt everything like she had on that day. Even now her body felt stronger, even if only slightly stronger. She pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her heart pounding away and her breast moving quickly from her labored breaths. After a few moments of calming herself, her finally breathing slowed down and she sighed deeply before letting herself fall back onto her pillow.

She turned her head slightly to the left; Tamotsu had fallen asleep with her. She smiled slightly,the thought of him being there made her more comforted. Turning her body toward him so she could nuzzle her face into his neck, this in turn earning a grunt from him. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and press his lips against her forehead; in return she lifted her face for her lips to meet his. The moment their lips touched, it was like fire and Akemi never wanted to move her lips from his.

They laid together, their lips touching and hands exploring, until a knock interrupted them. Akemi lifted herself to glare at the door while a low growl was emitted from Tamotsu's throat. She turned to look at him, a warning look upon her face before she got out of her bed, moving begrudging toward the door. Upon opening the door she was greeted by a warm and elderly face; the face of Yoshinori. She smiled as he bowed before her, his eyes lingering on Tamotsu on her bed, obviously full of disapproval. But he said nothing about that as he held himself straight again.

"Sorry to interrupt, Majesty-sama, but in thought of recent events, I feel that certain precautionary measures must be taken to ensure that we are prepared for whatever is happening and your utmost safety. If you could ready yourself, I will need to speak with you in the Keep. Also, if Tamotsu-kun could go to the left hall, the Guardians are there as we speak along with a few of the guards, it would be pertinent for his attendance."

At Yoshinori's request to speak with her in the Keep, Akemi felt her heart speed up, just like it had after her dream. But she hid her slight fear and said calmly, "Yes, Yoshinori-san; But I must ask, is there any recent information that has been brought forward to call upon two separate meeting?" She wanted to add on, specifically why do you want to meet in the Keep?

Yoshinori's eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if he were in thought; maybe unknowing what to say to her. But he simply replied, "You'll find out soon enough, I'm sorry Majesty-sama." After bowing quickly, he scurried off down the hall, obviously on his way to the Keep.

Akemi closed the door, turning around to speak to Tamotsu only to find him standing behind her. He bent down to kiss her forehead, and then sternly whispered in her ear, "Akemi-sama, I'll be leaving now. I have to ready myself to meet with the guardians, I have a feeling I should be full armored for today." His hand gently caressed her cheek as he continued in a softer tone, "But I will be back to spend tonight with you koneko." Akemi smiled slightly, but buried her face in his chest, mumbling, "I've never had to meet with Yoshinori in the Keep. It makes me nervous, Tamo-chan. I had a dream about what had happened the last time I was in the old Keep. I'm frightened."

"What is there to be frightened of? It may only be a training session, you've never had one, it may just be time for you to start grasping your destiny."

She gave a small smile to Tamotsu for his comforting words, even though they provided her no comfort. She knew Yoshinori had no means of training her; she was meant to grasp her destiny by herself, just like she had begun to the last time she entered the Keep. But she didn't want Tamotsu to worry about her while he attended his own meeting. So she playfully swatted him as she opened the door, a wide and very fake smile coming across her face as she sang out, "Well kind Tamo-chan, be off to your guardmanship meeting. You have not a reason to be late."

Tamotsu smiled deeply at her, and bowed before her. If he saw through her charade he didn't say anything and simply left with a low, "Till later my koneko."

Akemi shut the door quickly, the smile dropping off her face. She was filled with nervousness, and it made her body shake slightly. For Yoshinori to want her to go to the Keep meant they were doing something with her destiny and the power to her destiny. It was quite scary to think about, and that fear stuck to her. It stayed while she dressed in a simple pale pink gown and stayed during her whole walk to the Keep.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be much longer. I haven't updated in awhile, so I wanted to put this out there. Get more in depth and familiar next chapter! promise! R&R!


End file.
